


In Another Era

by Yukeh



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 1400s Japan, A Bit Not Good, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Japanese Culture, Karate, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Samurai, Time Skips, Underage Rape/Non-con, based on my life| very personal, it is legal at the time don't come @me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukeh/pseuds/Yukeh
Summary: "I hope..." Hunter paused, he coughed up more blood, but he wanted to keep his energy. To finish his last words that he will her. "...I hope... we will be together again..." He paused again. The clock was ticking. There wasn't much time left. "In another life."Illia was a University student. Her life was full of up's and downs... well mostly downs... at least now it is a littlle stable. She lived with her homies on the Northside of town, got in the best school in the city, and was able to binge anime with her friends. Illia's life was the way she'd expected it to go... until an old acquaintance came back into her life.





	1. We meet again

There he is... Hunter-senpai with his dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and smile plastered across his face. She thought she'd never see him again. Back before he'd left karate three years ago, she was just a kid. Short and petite fifteen year old, she looked up to her upperclassmen with awe and wonder. He was a gracious student at the academy, one of the best, strong and elegant at the same time. With no doubt a crush developed in the young student's heart, but now... Now she is a university student, grown mature and strong, black belt in the academy, yet had to leave for her studies, like he did long ago.

"Hey Illia.." Hunter spoke softly as if he was hiding his shock. "Wow you've grown up quite a bit." He chuckles.

She smiles uneasily._"Isn't that what usually happens when you break the fourth wall and make yourself hot in a fanfiction of what you wish your life was?"_ She joked in her head.. knowing she'd better make up a real joke quick. "Ye you look like an old man now haha?" She laughs. In Illia's surprise he laughs along with her. It might have been the awkward tension trapped between them.

Reality he didn't change at all. He looked as fit and as young as he left at age seventeen. The stress of a twenty year old university student hasn't changed him a bit.

"You always have been calling me old. Even at Hazukashiku nai academy. I didn't expect to see you here at UZi." UZi, University Zirconia, best university for their Chemistry Department. Though they have other good departments their Chemistry Department stands out the most.

Illia had no choice. She had to either be a doctor, lawyer or engineer. She chose engineering because it was the cheapest option for her scholarship, which she worked her ass off for. Nowadays, she constantly thought _"This isn't fucking worth the effort and mental abuse,"_ But she can't complain due to her brokenness and broke pockets.

"Honestly me neither but I'm here!" Illia stammered before checking the time. She was late for her Chem E class. "I got to go it was nice to see you!" She ran off. She was kinda embarrassed she couldn't say a proper goodbye but it could have been worse... is what she thought before tripping and hitting a pole on the sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2- Hazukashiku Nai Academy:  Japan late 1400s - pre 1500s AD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go back in time shall we?

"Hunter-senpai is this right? I will yelled at again tomorrow." A young, annoyed, fifteen year old Illia complained as she practiced her naginata with Hunter-senpai. 

Ever since her mother got ill five years ago, she was sent to be tutored at Hazukashii Nai Academy. A school for the sons of samurai to learn martial arts, reading and writing. Her father pulled some strings to get Illia into the academy, in fear that without the guidance of her mother, Illia wouldn't be a fit wife. His plans of marrying her off didn't go as expected.

She gradually learned to do the chores for her mother the rare times Illia comes home but she didn't have the mannerisms of a lady. She picked up male mannerisms from her classmates in order to fit in. Illia was a strong fighter for her size and sometimes could be intimidating. 

"Your men is coming from the side again! Straight down! If you hesitate you're going to get killed," Hunter strikes high, eyes locked onto Illia's. Stance firm, planted into the ground. His arms slightly bent above his head, hands gripping tightly around the wood. Hunter strikes down with a loud kya. 

Illia pushed his naginata with the tail of hers, to clear it out of her way before circling the naginata around to move forward with a head strike. She yelled. Before it hit Hunter, she stopped herself two centimetres above his head then gave it a light tap before backing up. 

He gave a stern nod in confirmation and finished of their match.

Hunter met Illia during martial arts class years ago. Her technique was exceptional for a young girl and when Hunter was paired with her for sparring, he could tell she was different. As the years past, they grew closer as well as Hunter's feelings for her. Even as a deployed Samurai he helped Illia train... Mostly out of fear of losing touch with her.

He knew he'd never get the chance to be with her. But he didn't want to lose her either.

"Good job today. Keep it up." Hunter dropped the stern look and smiled. He put the weapon away and sat down on the ground. "Any news about your mother?"

"She's not getting any better. Father is trying to find a viable suitor for me so mother can die knowing I got married." She sighed and sat down beside him. She doesn't want to think about marriage, her life was good enough already. "Heard you might be going off to war for the first time? Excited?" she desperately tried to change the subject.

"Definitely, I'm ready for anything." Hunter said looking at her. He wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to let go yet. But it's his duty to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owo what's this?? Time travel?? Past life? Alternative universe?? Yes, yes it is. I tried to do my research. Some things aren't 100 percent accurate but I tried. I got this idea from various anime and kdramas and my friend said something to inspire me.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hospital

Quiet beeps and chatter surrounded the rooms. The place was bright and clean. Hunter sat on a chair besides Illia."goddammit.... Where am I?" Illia eyes started to flutter open, it took her a few seconds to realize she was on a bed. A hospital bed. A pain in her forehead throbbed, another pain in the back of her head felt sharp and piercing. It felt like hell. In all the loud confusion and pain a familiar voice cuts through.

"Hey, how are you doing? You got a concussion from hitting the ground too hard."

"Hunter-senpai... Well... uh... Hunter. I'm fine?" Illia stuttered with hesitation and obviously red in the face. There's no point to adding Japanese honorifics anymore. They were no longer in karate, nor are they in Japan. This is Canada. For God's sake Illia can't stop being an obsessive weeb some days. "Can I ask what time is it?"

"It's 5:30, you've been out for about two hours. The doctors were worried about you there." Hunter explained how he rushed to her side and brought her to the hospital connected to the university. "If you fell harder you would have ended up in a coma."

Illia listened intently in awe. "He saved me?" She thought. He sat by her bedside this whole time waiting for her to wake up. Her heart started to flutter. She didn't care she missed her class. He was there for her.

Hunter chuckled sitting back on his chair. "Luckily you woke up after I came back from class to check up on you. I couldn't reach your friends or family so you were here alone for awhile."

Her heart sank a little. "Should have expected that... DAMN YOU FANFICTION FOR HEIGHTENING MY EXPECTATIONS!!!" She cursed inside her head, still in pain. Hunter's words repeated in her head over and over again until she finally noticed. "DAMMIT THE GUYS! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN HOME BY NOW! IT'S D&D NIGHT!"

She gazed around the room frantically for her bag and her phone to see if it was around her on the hospital bed. It's Dungeons & Dragons night at the house. Illia and her housemates, Aiden, Enrique, Unchi and Sencha, play the game once a month since they moved in together for university. Since junior high these guys are the only friends that didn't think she was crazy... well at least, that's what she thought.

Hunter saw the panicked look on her face. He passed Illia her bag. She reached inside her bag pocket for her phone. When she opened it, it had missed calls and texts from Enrique, who was in her Chem E class. The series of texts read, "Boi where r u" "U gud bruh" "y r u not in class?" "BOI". 

Illia called Enrique, whose contact is turtleboio with a picture of a turtle, "Hey.. Enrique.. I'm at the hospital. I think I'm fine, I'm coming home soon. Can someone pick me up?"

"Boi how'd you get there? hmm..." Enrique audibly sighs, "I guess Unchi can pick you up? UNCHI! ILLIA IS AT THE HOSPITAL, PICK HER UP!....HUH?" Enrique yells and she heard Unchi's voice respond confused. She could already tell.. Unchi was playing osu.

"I can drive you home." Hunter interjects. "Would you mind if I join you in Dungeons & Dragons?"

"Sure, nevermind Enrique. I got a ride."

"Boi then why did you ask for a ride. SHE SAID NEVERMIND!..." then a small pause from the other end of the line, "OKAY," the call hung up.


End file.
